Curses
by LemonLemma
Summary: With Carson dead everyone hopes to have a somewhat normal rest of the year. However with Carson's threat still fresh in their minds the pack's are being extra careful. But when strange things that the pack's can't figure out start to happen especially with new pack members and other people who know about werewolves around they will have to be careful about who the trust .
1. Chapter 1

"Hi." William jumped. The girl beside him who had spoken laughed. " A little jumpy are we?" William said nothing in response. It had been a while since they had defeated Carson and there were days like these were William was just a little more jumpy than usual. He guessed it was because of the full moon but her never thought about much; at least enough to care.

It was their second day back from winter break and Lynne still wasn't home. She had called them when they were in Beacon hills stating she would be later than expected and just to head home. She also threatened them saying if they skipped school she would rip their throats out.

"Um...Hi." William responded to the girl." He had never seen her before in his life but for some reason she was perfectly comfortable talking to him. Which was weird since William was mostly considered the guy who hung with only his family and like two other people. She shorter than him with light brown hair arrayed with red streaks. Her ears were different as well, having about three to four piercings ear. She smiled and her looked down at her clothes which happened to be ripped jeans and a green day shirt.

"Your William right? You hang out with Lauren and Lex and Mase?" William nodded. Lynne had drilled it into his head to be careful of people they didn't know especially ones who acted strange like this. She didn't appear to be a werewolf or anything else. She sighed.

"My name is Nicole Bachman but you can call me Nikki." She held out her hand. William shut his locker and shook it.

"I would introduce myself but you already know who I am." He said. She rolled her eyes in a humorous way.

"So are you going to Landon Ashburn's party tomorrow?" William raised an eyebrow. Landon was probably the most popular kid in the junior class, he played football but William preferred Lacrosse and hadn't really gone to any games so he hadn't talked to him or really see outside of algebra 2.

"I never even heard of it." Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Well he practically invited everyone. He's a jerk and all but you should come...bring your friends...it will be there's one of your friend's now. Gosh he looks terrible" William turned and looked over to see Lex. Nikki was right. Lex was bleary eyed and his face was red, his clothes were ruffled and looked as though he had worn them yesterday, which he had.

"I'll consider the party...I have to go." William said. He pushed pat Nikki who shrugged and turned the other way. Lex scowled suddenly and hit his locker when he couldn't get it open. People around started stare but luckily he didn't make a dent in it.

"Lex!" He turned and looked over at William. He frowned.

"Hey Will." He said in a hoarse and more people had seemed to be calling him that lately and he had no idea why. He had always been William not Will.

"What the hell happened to you?" William asked. Lex pursed his lips.

"Leila's dead." William stared at him.

"What?" Lex bit his lip and choked back a sob.

"Leila is dead." She was leaving early this morning because she was going to return a movie we rented last night. Sly was fine with and said he would either have James or himself drive me to school and Leila and I could drive home together. We were on our way out and we got a call from Leila. She said...she said that something was following her and it went static. We went to find her but when we did she was dead." He took a shaky breath.

"Why would Sly make you come to school?" William asked in alarm.

"I decided to go-

"God Lex are you kidding me?" The boy scowled at William.

"Shut the f-

"Stop it... call Sly or James to pick you up." Lex stared at him. William rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Fine I'll call him."

"Is Lynne back?" Lex asked with a flat voice. William took a deep breath and shook his head. He put in Sly's number quickly but looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Mr. Riggs!" Lex looked up. Mr. Deran...the principal came walking towards him with a grim look his face. "It concerns your...um family." He said. Lex took a deep breath and gave William a sad look.

"When Lynne comes back call Sly he wants to talk to her." And he turned shouldering his bag. Mr. Deran muttered some things under his breath to Lex and Lex looked as though he was going to cry again. If it was acting William didn't know. It was obvious Sly had taken care of it and asked the school if he could bring him home. They couldn't deny that. It was probably something like Leila got hurt while driving the car got put into the hospital and then died later.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he looked down.

_From: Lynne:_

_Come home straight after school today. I need you to meet some people and something happened. I'm not going to explain now so don't even try Lauren._

William smirked for a moment and closed his phone. But the smirk was gone as quick as i came. Sly was down to two other people now. He was weak and that would give anyone a perfect chance to kill him. Carlee had left only a day after Sly had become the alpha which was partly suspected knowing her but now Leila was dead. Sly would be weak and would have to deal with Lex who was an emotional wreck. James would probably be the only not dramatically affected. He wasn't close to any of them.

And there was another problem. When Carson was alpha it was survival of the fittest and now Sly had to get them close enough that they would sacrifice their lives for each other. Or at least something like that.

"Travis get to class!" William sighed and walked forward as he heard a teacher yell at him.

"Yes sir!"

v


	2. Chapter 2

"Lynne!" Lauren called as she walked into the house. The others followed her quickly and placed their things down on the ground.

"In here!" came the annoyed voice of their alpha. Lauren glanced back at the others. Mase raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her voice had sounded different. They made their way forward carefully,Lauren first and opened the door that led to the living room.

And there stood Lynne. Lauren rolled her eyes and Nicholas smirked and William frowned. That wasn't the problem. Two people sat with her. One was a girl who looked about Lynne's age with dark hair. The other one was a man with a cane that he clearly didn't need. He didn't look any older than forty-eight and he wasn't blind...or at least didn't appear to be. Lynne and the girl seemed cautious of the man who sat farther away. "What's going on?" Lauren asked. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around.

"I told you I wanted you to meet some people, sit down," Lynne instructed. The others did as she said reluctantly. Nicholas watched them closely and frowned suddenly. He was getting a bad air off of the man but the girl just confused them. "And before I tell you who they are you better not attack them." Mae raised an eyebrow.

"Why-

"Just promise." Lynne snapped. They stared at her for a moment before nodding. Lynne took a deep breath. "This is Kai Choi." She said introducing the girl. The girl who looked as though she was of Asian decent waved lazily at them. "She used to be the emissary for that pack we met a few months ago, the one with Nico and-

"That kid who flirted with you?" Nicholas offered. Lynne nodded and scowled at him.

"She, Nico and I practically grew up with each other. Anyway she's now our emissary." They stared at her at her sudden announcement. Kai watched them carefully.

"Mmmh." She glanced over at Lynne but said nothing.

"And who's this guy?" Lauren asked rudely. Kai sighed ad crossed her arms.

"His name is Deucalion."

* * *

"We need to bring her to Gwyn." James said. Sly frowned and glanced back at Lex. He sat on the couch silent. He had stopped crying but still looked like a mess. They were all messes. He had been feeling crappy all morning and James didn't look any better. He shook his head.

"Ask Gwyn to come here...if she can't then we'll go to her. We still don't know what killed her and it could be out for us...plus we're weaker." James watched him for a second and nodded before going of the room and going to get a phone. Sly sighed and pulled his hand through his dark hair. He was due or a haircut soon. It kept getting messier and messier each day and he just didn't have the time to deal with it.

"Are you going to look for more members?" Lex spoke up with a hoarse voice. Sly turned to him and bit his lip. He had planned on it but now it would just look as though he was replacing Leila and Carlee...even if was true he didn't want it to seem that way. "You need to." Lex continued. "Someone who will be willing and can stay with us." He took a shaky breath. "We need some girls..." He continued.

"We don't have to talk about this Lex." Sly said calmly. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. Lex shook his head and stood up.

"There's this girl at school..I think her name is Harper-

"Not now Lex." He said nothing in response. James came through the door suddenly.

"She's on her way." Sly nodded and pursed his lips. It was complicated. He hated relying on people like this especially since he had just become an Alpha. He could lose his pack members at any moment and it could be his fault. He could make one wrong decision such as this one. He had just let her go return a movie and then she had ended up dead.

Anything could change it.

He sighed. "Lex go upstairs and get some rest." The blonde looked annoyed but trudged towards the small stair case. They had manged to get an apartment big enough for the four of them...now three once Carson had been killed. Sly found that a normal warehouse was a stupid decision and decided to sell it back to the company Carson had somehow bought it from. Though the apartment was still small enough to make James and Sly share a room and Lex and Leila share a room it was manageable. And the best part was it was in an area where almost no could find so very few people lived in the other apartments.

"I think's she's here." James said suddenly. He was right. Sly heard footsteps. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and James rushed forward. He looked through the peephole to make sure it was her then opened the door. Gwyn sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"Really you left her in the middle of the floor, some one could have passed me and seen that." She sounded more exasperated than mad and set down a bag full of items. She frowned. "I may not be the mot qualified person to do this." She said and she bent down on her knees.

"You're more qualified than we are."Sly said. She glanced back up at him before placing some her brown hair behind her ear.

"You werewolves are so frustrating." She said while looking at James. He gave the smallest smile ever manageable before she went down to do her work.

"Well it appear the final blow was at the neck and thats what killed her." Gwyn began. She frowned deeply. "But I can smell a small trace of wolfsbane...can't you guys smell it?" Sly frowned as she looked at her.

"We really haven't been feeling well all morning but it's not like I could smell it." Gwyn frowned and sighed.

"This makes no sense at all. Why slit her throat if you killed her with wolfsbane" Gwy thought outloud as she looked down. She looked up at them for a moment.

"I need to do some more tests to make sure that's exactly what killed her. If I were you guys I would try and avoid this area as much as possible." She stood up and stretched. "Look's like I'll be spending the night."

* * *

**So in the next few chapters you guys will meet some more characters and will eventually be able to vote on who should become a werewolf for Sly's pack. In case your wondering who can potentially become a wolf it will be Nikki( the girl who talked to William in the last chapter), Landon( the boy who is hosting the party), A boy named Emmett and the girl who was mentioned in this chapter Harper.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deucalion?" Lauren said dryly while looking at the man. "That crazy werewolf who tried to get Scott to join his pack and at the same time kill the rest of them." Lynne glared at Lauren as Deucalion sighed.

"Unfortunately for me...yes." He answered slowly in his smooth voice. Kai smirked at them and crossed her arms again. Nicholas frowned and considered Deucalion cautiously.

"Why are you here?" He asked suddenly. The werewolf looked up and in slight surprise at Nicholas's outburst. William who stood near narrowed his eyes. Lynne who had stayed silent for the most part of the conversation then but in.

"He's here t help us...don't worry though he's not staying long." Mase raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you be more specific?" Lynne paused and Deucalion raised an eyebrow at her. The others watched carefully. Lauren who pretty much already had a retort in her tongue waited in annoyance.

"Lynne... Kai drawled out in a warning took a deep breath and sighed.

"The truth is we don't know much. Leila was killed this morning and Gwyn is examining her so that the biggest lead we have right now-

"When did this happen!"Lauren said loudly. William went red. Nicholas glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"This morning...like Lynne said...Lex came to school a wreck but he was eventually picked up by Sly." Lauren turned sharply and faced William. He took a few steps back but still didn't take his gaze away.

"Are they always so dramatic?" Kai said in annoyance. She stroked her dark hair. William frowned.

"Does she have to stay?" Kai smirked as Lynne sighed.

"As I was saying we don't have many leads so as of now there really isn't anything I can tell you. There's a party tomorrow I heard so go to that or don't ,go to a movie...I don't care just go in pairs so no one else ends up dead. And yes William she is staying." She turned to Deucalion. "And you can stay here or go where ever just don't kill anybody unless I give you permission." Deucalion gave out another exasperated sigh and before standing up. "Anyway I need to go to Sly's to help them out...the rest of you... She waved them off. Kai frowned.

"I should come with you but I need to speak with Nico." Lynne pursed her lips.

"Come with us now...you can speak to Nico tomorrow."Kai gave her a short nod.

* * *

"This is just so strange." Gwyn said in annoyance. Lynne and Kai who had arrived a few minutes before stood beside her while James sat on the couch and Sly stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Lynne had her mouth covered since she could smell the wolfsbane.

"It looks as though her throat is cut out but- She paused and turned "Okay I'm really frustrated with this but I have a question...doesn't everyone know she's dead...how is she here?" Lynne took a deep breath and pursed her lips before turning around.

"Magus please tell me you didn't." Sly rolled his eyes.

"Give me credit...I told the police she was missing...they put an amber alert out and are looking for her now." Lynne sighed again.

"And what if they come here to tell you they can't find her or have a lead?" Kai asked with a smirk. Sly frowned. He already didn't like this girl. She was the emissary and she didn't seem much better than Lynne with the sarcasm or sass.

"I didn't bother with that...it's all I could think of to do at the time." Gwyn glanced over at James who shrugged.

"Boss." He said.

"You do know you can challenge me right?" James shrugged again not saying much. Sly had realized this. He never really talked much to anyone with the exception of Gwyn and maybe Lex or Leila but she was dead now...

"As I was saying it's weird because her throat is slit but that should of healed...I mean it wasn't like she wasn't healthy or extremely hurt so she should have but then I could smell the wolfsbane on her." Gwyn said in concern looking over at Lynne who nodded.

"I can smell it and it's terrible." Kai gave her a concerned look. Lynne scowled.

"Stop it there's two other werewolves over here and one upstairs that have been around the body longer than I have." Kai smiled at her response and turned to the older woman.

"So anything else you can tell us?" Gwyn frowned.

"I'm no psychologist but Leila doesn't seem to be a person who is scared easily...worried may be but not scared. By the way Sly descried her phone call it was clear she was terrified.

"So we're dealing with some creature that's not a werewolf?" Sly asked. Gwyn nodded and sat back.

"Something that has claws or is able to make this kind of mark." Lynne frowned.

"What about a druid?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Or some other kind of creature from mythology?" Gwyn stayed silent for a moment before turning to Lynn and Kai.

"I believe there is a chance it could be a druid...not necessarily one like Kai but one such as a darach but it doesn't seem to be like darach. They rely on celtic ways so they would want to sacrifice them... this isn't a sacrifice. On the other hand it depend son what kind of creature your talking about there's many myths about creatures like werewolves but in fox forms or cats or even mice."

"So what your saying is you have no idea what could have done this." Gwyn nodded and pulled a hand throw her hair as she looked down at the body. "Sly is looking for some new members...two probably so you might want to help him Lynne." Lyne raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Sly.

"Is that so?" Sly went red before nodding. "Just make sure you get their permission to do so and I'll help if you want." Sly nodded again. "There's another party tomorrow so if Lex wants to go to it he can with my pack."

"He probably won't want to." Sly said. Lynne nodded.

"I know."

* * *

**I know I did a party thing before but does it really matter? Anyway you'll meet Emmett, Landon and Harper in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a bad idea." Lauren muttered. Mase who was the only one who wasn't annoyed, nervous or tired sighed and shook her head.

"It can't be that bad." Mase assured her. Nicholas ad William glanced over at her in slight annoyance. "What happened?" Mase added unsure of what to say.

"Well last time we went to a party some one got killed, Gemma was still in our pack and William still hadn't controlled his transformation under a full moon." Mase frowned. They had mentioned Gemma before but not much. All they said was she was in their pack and left not if she died or anything. This annoyed Mase a lot not because she was nosy but because they wouldn't tell her.

"Mmmh." Mase replied as she looked around. It was loud and it kind of hurt her ears but Lauren, William and Nicholas seemed to be able to deal with it so she had to. Suddenly Lauren rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink." Nicholas and William frowned at Lauren's sudden outburst.

"Don't get too drunk Lynne will kill all of us!" Nicholas called after her. Lauren waved her off and William pursed his lips.

"Will!" All three of them turned their heads in surprise. William eyes suddenly went wide. Two girls were approaching them. One he knew as Nikki and the other he didn't know at all. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um guys this is Nikki and um...

"Harper." Nikki said. The brunette beside her gave her an annoyed look.

"Hi. " She answered stiffly. Nicholas raised an eyebrow while Mase shrugged not really caring about the situation. Instead she was watching two people away ,who were clearly drunk ,act like gave her a sharp look before turning.

"Anyway the three of us and your friends can come too." She added while looking over at Nicholas and Mase. "Are going to go have some fun." Harper bit her lip.

"We are?" She asked. Nikki nodded with a sarcastic expression. She then turned to William and smiled.

"We are what?" Said a voice. Lauren had returned with a drink in her hand. Mase glanced over at her before going back to her entertainment. Nikki looked over in surprise.

"Lauren this is Nikki and Harper." Lauren narrowed her eyes ad muttered something under her breath before sitting down.

"Nice to meet you." Harper frowned at her before sitting down in a chair next to Mase.

"You guys go have fun I'll stay here."Nikki shrugged before grabbing William's wrist and pulling him into the crowd with a smile. Lauren sipped her drink and turned to Harper who sat awkwardly.

"You don't look too happy to be here." Lauren commented. For a moment her eyes glowed yellow but Harper didn't seem to notice.

"Neither do you." Harper responded. Lauren shrugged and sat back slightly surprised at her response. Nicholas frowned and looked back and forth between them.

"So Harper." Harper glanced over at him waiting for him to continue. Nicholas hesitated for a moment. He could already tell she was a tricky person so he want sure what to say. Suddenly Harper smiled softly.

"Sorry." She said. "I know you don't really want to talk to me and you're just being polite." Nicholas stared at her. Mase glanced over but Lauren showed no interest. "I'm not really n the best mood today." She added. Nicholas nodded but said nothing. Harper acknowledged this and stayed silent as well.

"Oh great." Nicholas looked up suddenly as Harper spoke. Two boys were making their ways over to them. One had a smirk while the other looked annoyed. Harper sighed and sat back in her seat.

"I apologize for coming over here and bothering you...especially you." The taller of the two boys glanced over at Lauren. Lauren raised an eyebrow. He turned to Harper. "What are you doing here Andrews you weren't invited?" He asked. Harper sighed and crossed her arms.

"Actually your parents told mine and they told me to go." She said stiffly. The boy considered her for a moment and snorted.

"Well before you make a fool of yourself may be you should leave." He said with venom. Harper stared at him and Lauren took a long sigh.

"Hon she isn't going to be making a fool out of her self you will." Lauren said taking another drik.

"You're an idiot Lauren." Nicholas said loudly. Lauren gave him a sharp look. The boy beside the tall one laughed.

"Wow Landon some one who can actually challenge your 'wit' "He put quotations around with his hands. Landon scowled.

"Shut up Emmett," Landon replied to his friend who just shrugged and ignored him.

"But then I'm pretty sure you could beat all of her friends." He said with a glint in his eye. Nicholas could already tell this guy liked to cause trouble. He didn't look extremely strong like James or even Sly but he was well built enough... may be for track... Landon on the other hand was taller, taller than James, with auburn hair that was more brown than red with broad shoulders. Lauren considered him.

"I don't know about that...

"Lauren!" Nicholas warned. Harper looked over in interest as Mase.

"Hiding something?" Emmett asked. Lauren looked as though she could have punched him.

"Everyone is hiding something no matter what." Lauren replied. Emmett considered her for a moment.

"Wise words until those truths come back and bite you in the but." Lauren frowned.

"No kidding."She muttered. Emmett raised an eyebrow. Landon on the other hand scowled and turned. This made him look more like a grumpy politician than a teenage boy.

"Just get out before I make you myself." Lauren smirked and laughed. She stood up and slammed the glass into Landon's hand.

"Whatever you want Princess." Mase and Nicholas frowned and stood up following her as well. Nicholas who stood close to Lauren was almost sure the only reason she had acted like that was because she partially drunk.

"Let's go find William and leave. Lynne will probably have some info on everything has been going on."

* * *

"You need to be more careful." The girl hissed. The boy stood watching the werewolves go down the lawn. He bit his lip and frowned.

"I'm powerful I can take care of myself." The girl sneered walked across the room to him. He turned to watch her. Her blue eyes glowed...not like a werewolves or his but they were still beautiful.

"That's not what I'm worried about. We already had a run in with that girl Leila. If they find anything out we don't want them to start suspecting and challenging us. They have two Alpha's plus six betas, a hunter and some random girl who i have no idea about. Plus they have connections with that Alpha Nico's pack. If they get him to join them they'll have three alphas plus five more betas. We cant handle all that!" The boy nodded.

"I understand."

"If you have to kill again try to do it more discreetly or a complete opposite way," The boy miled and bent down to the girl.

"Don't worry we'll win." He bent down and kissed her.

* * *

_** So tell me who you want in the pack. It will be a girl and a boy so you can vote for one girl and one boy. **_

**Also I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. I live in Illinois where the tornado hit so I was unable to actually post the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You haven't been here in how long?" Kai frowned at Lynne.

"A few months, that's why you found me there." Kai said. Lynne nodded, understanding. They walked silently up the ware house until Lynne spoke again.

"We can't be more than an hour, knowing my beta's they'll probably get someone murdered or get into a fight in the first fifteen minutes." Kai stared at Lynne who shrugged before opening the door. They made their way in carefully and silently.

"Oh you again." Lynne turned with her claws extended. It as the dark skinned boy who had appeared last time. He gave them a bored look. Kia sighed.

"Hello Aaron. Is Nico here?" The boy watched Lynne carefully. He frowned before walking forward past them.

"No but he'll be back in a minute. Josh, Tabitha and Henry are here though." Lynne scowled.

"Tell his fury little-

"Lynne. If you insult him he won't talk to us." Kai said in concern. The alpha glanced over at her but said nothing return.

"He isn't even here."Aaron frowned but walked forward. They went past some boxes and turned the corner. Three betas sat in an open area. A table sat up with a radio with a few chairs around it. The two boys sat in the chairs and the girl sat on the table. Lynne frowned. The girl glared a her.

"Kai if you're looking for Nico to kiss you and hug you you're in the wrong place." Lynne scowled and flashed her eyes red. he girl who they guessed was Tabitha recoiled and glanced over at Josh who had stood up. He walked over to Lynne and smirked before leaning own slightly and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away and Lynne smirked.

"You always welcome me with kisses don't you Josh?" The boy smirked.

"I try to get my chances in...where's your beta boyfriend." He asked putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"He's an alpha now...we solved that problem we had a few weeks ago." Josh nodded and walked forward slowly back to his seat. The kid who hadn't talked rolled his eyes. Lynne segued he was Henry.

"Who are you?" Lynne smirked.

"My name is Lynne Patricks and I assume you already know Kai." Kai scowled at her and shook her head.

"Sadly..." She responded in annoyance. Henry smirked and took a swing of a drink that was on the table.

"Alcoholic Werewolf...perfect." Lynne said dryly. Henry gave her a glare before taking another drink. Tabitha glanced over at Aaron who shrugged and walked over. He then sat on the table beside her and watched them.

"Is here something you want Kai?" Josh asked suddenly. Kai narrowed her eyes and put her hands in to the pockets of her coat. Lynne knew sh had a knife if needed and she also knew Nico and may be Josh wouldn't hurt them but Henry, Tabitha and Aaron were unpredictable.

"Nothing hat concerns you." Lynne said. Josh sighed and sat back watching Lynne. He smirked.

"Well the King is here." He said. Lynne scowled as footsteps came up behind her. She didn't bother looking back. Nico slipped past her and stiffened up as he saw her and Kai.

"All of you go...and if you listen in you won't be too happy with the consequences." Tabiha and Aaron juped down from the table. Josh walked forward and smirked at Lynne. Henry grabbed the bottle of alchol and stumbled off. Nico sighed.

"What are you doing here." Kai stared at him.

"Don't act that way Nico... we promised to help each other." Kai scolded him. Nico rolled his eyes.

"That's why you're here because I wouldn't help Lynne. I you didn't notice she handled it pretty well." Kai stared at him

"What is wrong with you?" Nico bit his lip and looked around trying to hear if his pack was listening in. Nico shook his head.

"Lets just say things haven't been going too well the past few days." He said a little nervously. Kai watched him solemnly. He was never like this. He was allways cool headed and calm.

"Tabitha came here a few nights ago with bites on her . They weren't even gone by morning it looked like a cat of some kind but have you ever seen something like that in this area. She said she had no idea what was." He paused.

"Things are going here that can't be explained you need to be careful Nico." Lynne said. Nico narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you are?" Lynne rolled her eyes.

"I have another pack who can help me,a hunter who really isn't a hunter and Kai. You have allies but none of them are loyal to you. You've become weak and I can tell." Kai looked back and forth between them. "Josh is cocky and if anyone...boy or girl flirts with him he can be taken under their spell. Henry is an alcoholic. Tabitha seems likes she's some kind of rebel and doesn't want to do anything you say and Aaron well he's your best bet but two werewolves isn't going to work." Nico stared at her and sighed.

"You need allies Nico and we can provide that. Plus we need to be careful. More people have he safer we will be. I suggest you tell them to go out in pairs for now on. Until this thing is solved." Nico scowled at her not liking to be told how to run his pack.

"I know and I'll try but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you. If I join you I could lose a lot." Kai glanced around and smiled.

"Make sure you lock the doors too." Nico smirked.

"I get it." He frowned again. "You said that boy became an alpha does his pack follow him?" hat this really meant what is his pack like and tell me everything you know. Lynne sighed.

"The Alpha is Sly or Magnus...he goes by Sly. He used to be or still my boyfriend...we're really unclear on that. He has two betas. But only because the girl was killed by that thing that is out there and the other one ran away. He's looking for more members now. Lex is about eighteen I think and then there's James who is twenty. Lex is pretty cunning and James is really strong, he could easily challenge an alpha fight against them for a bit. " Nico frowned.

"If he gets more members they need to be smart. Plus he need to get a girl in there having all boys is frustrating." Lynne smirked and Kai smiled.

"You don't have much room to talk." Nico sighed and shook his head.

"Tabitha is tough and when she wants she get them in to line."

"Are you sure she doesn't threaten them?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren paced around the room. "So we have a pack that will help us. What's the catch?" Lynne smirked.

"The members are unpredictable. One flirts with everyone, boy or girl. Another is a lazy drunk. The girl does what she wants. And the last one ,Aaron, well he's not too bad." The others watched as they talked. Deucalion sat in the corner with his useless cane silent, trying to understand the situation.

"And the alpha?" Nicholas asked. Lynne and Kai glanced over at him then back at each other.

"Nico is powerful and he will help us but he has one weakness." Lynne said hesitantly. Kai narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"And what would that be?" Mase asked carefully. Lynne sighed.

"Kai and to an extent me. We were all best friends when we were younger. Kai's father was the emissary to the pack Nico's parents and my parent's belonged to." Lauren frowned.

"I though your parent's were kicked out of the pack for having you?"

"Yes...that was a different pack. My parents joined another but eventually the pack came and killed them. Anyway we all became friends and made a stupid promise to protect each other no matter what. Then Nico fell in love with Kai. She became the emissary to his pack when he became the alpha. Then my story starts. I ran off because I felt that I wasn't need. I was found by Ryan and that whole thing started with him dying and me becoming the alpha. But because of this we have a falling out and he was pretty angry at me for a while. He got over it." Lynne told them. Kai pursed her lips. "ut ike I said he would protect Kai with his life me...well he doesn't care as much."

"What about his pack?" William asked. Kai answered him.

"Nico is a complicated person. He cares about his pack but if time came to it he would leave them if he had to with no mourning." Lauren gave them a stange look.

"He sounds like a great person." Lauren said dryly. Kai smiled slightly.

"I can' wait until- William groaned and Lynne gave him an annoyed look. He however didn't notice as he as looking at his phone.

"Something to say?" She asked. He went red.

"Sorry...I forgot I have to pick my friend up from detention. She threw food at a guy in lunch."

"So why aren't her parents picking her up." William hesitated for a moment as everybody including Deucalion stared at him.

"She told them she didn't have detention." William answered. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Those must be some stupid parents. Go on."

* * *

William frowned as he pulled up the school. No Nikki. He sighed. "She must still be in there." He said to himself. He pulled the car up to one of the closest parking spaces and put the car into park. He would wait a few minutes before going in if he had to. He frowned and closed his eyes trying to adjust his hearing so he could see is he heard her in the halls. His eyes snapped open and with out taking the keys out of car and opened the door and bolted.

He heard growling and moaning..not the good kind. He dashed up the steps and pushed the door open with all the force he could, his eyes glowing yellow. The doors slammed open and he looked up and down he hallway. His blood went cold as he looked left. A body laid on the floor. He could still hear he growling. He took out his claws and ran forward to Nikki. He bent down and held a breath as he got their. "Nikki?" She didn't respond.

He looked her over."Oh that's just great."Claws marks, deep into her gut. He frowned and put his hand on her trying to relieve some of the pain. Moving quickly and carefully he put his arm under her knees and neck and pulled her up. The growling suddenly became louder and he turned.

All he could see were the eyes...the blue eyes. The creature watched him but didn't move. William growled loudly. The creature watched him for a few more seconds before backing up. The creature ran and the only reason William knew this was because he heard the footsteps. He let out a deep breath of air before walking forward quickly.

Nikki made a pitiful noise and William went faster. He approached the car and opened the back seat door. He gentle laid her back and closed the door before getting in the front. Sly was closer to the school so that's where he was going to go. He pu the car into reverse before backing up. He then picked up the phone and went forward he quickly dialed the number. "William?" Sly answered the phone.

"Listen quickly Sly I have a bleeding girl in the back of my car and I need help to save her I'm heading your way." Before he could say anything else he ended the phone call and threw the phone on to the seat beside him. He then, still having his left hand on the steering wheel he put his hand back and put it on her to stop some of the pain.

* * *

"Idiot." Sly muttered as they raced up the stairs. No one had been near when they had gotten Nikki out of the car. Sly, being an alpha had taken Nikki out of William's arms and had raced up the stairs of the followed quickly behind and almost ran into them as Sly stopped at the door. "Hey!"He said loudly. The door opened and William frowned.

"Lynne?" She frowned at him as Sly brought Nikki in. James sat near with Lex who had a concerned look on his face. Sly laid Nikki gently on the table and Lynne went forward. Se grabbed Nikki's wrist.

"Someone need to stop the bleeding.." James went forward with towel William didn't know he had.

"We should have called Gwyn." Lynne scowled as she looked down at Nikki's face. James was holing the towel to her gut. Nikki as getting paler by the second. Lynne pursed her lips and sighed.

"Why didn't call 911 you idiot?" Sly asked in frowned at the girl. "Lex go get some warm water and a needle and thread if he doesn't stop bleeding soon we might have to stitch her up." Lex nodded and quickly turned. William gave him an exasperated look.

"Because I think I saw a werewolf there. Blue eyes and everything." Lynne frowned.

"And it didn't bother trying to attack you. ." Lynne looked back at the girl. "Anyone want to slap her. We need to get some color in her cheeks or some more blood flow." William stared at his alpha. Lynne shrugged.

"This isn't going to work." James said looked down at the towel. It was almost full of her dark sighed and took her hand off of Nikki's wrist.

"Magnus do it." Lynne said i a commanding tone. Sly's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"**Bite her**." William watched them closely. He opened his mouth and Lynne shot him a sharp look. "If she is going to live she will have to be a werewolf and I am not dealing with another. You need more people Magnus."

"She didn't accept. She isn't conscious."

"I think she would prefer it over dying." Sly looked very conflicted. Finally William gulped and looked at his old friend.

"Please." Sly glanced over at William before nodding and walking forward. James let go of the towel and Sly gulped. William closed his eyes. He waited until finally he heard Nikki gasped. He opened his eyes. Sly had bit her on the arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around before closing them again.

"What did I just do?


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki gasped and sat up. The others were there quickly beside her and her eyes went wide. "Get away from me!" She gasped. She struggled to get off the table. Lynne frowned and grabbed the girl's wrist pulling her back.

"You're not fully healed yet! Moving around to much will hurt you." She glared at Lynne who just stared at back. Nikki ripped her hand away.

"Who are you- She stopped as her eyes landed on William. She frowned at him and pursed her lips. She gripped the edges of the table looking between all of them. She glanced and frowned even deeper when she saw Lex.

"You too?" Lex nodded slowly as Nikki just gained more and more nervous. They were all surprised that her heart hadn't burst out of her but of course none of them said it. Nikki ran a hand through her hair.

"What the hell happened to me?" She asked in disbelief. She was trying to take hold of the situation. After all no one knew how much she had seen and now she was wakig up in an apartment that had two boys from school and three other people she didn't even know. Lynne sat down near her.

"First my name is Lynne. He's Magnus but you can call him Sly and that's James. We've called another friend of ours to come down here and make sure your okay." Nikki nodded in understatement but she seemed unsure. So far she had been handling it better than most of them expected. "Her name is Gwyn and she's probably better at explaining the whole situation than the rest of us are so we will wait for her to come here and explain it to you." Nikki bit her lip.

"Do remember anything?" Sly asked suddenly. Nikki jumped and Lynne frowned at her sudden motion.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She asked. Lynne smiled then and the nodded at Sly.

"Sorry." Sly said. He glanced over at Lynne. Nikki raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath.

"Honestly." She hesitated and glanced over at William. He nodded and she frowned. "No. Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" Lynne stared a her and Sly seemed unable to give her a good answer.

"Because we are dealing with that creature that attacked you and if we reported it the police would be involved. Lex and I went and made sure everything was cleaned up and then we came back here. Before you ask we texted your dad and told him you are staying the night at your friend Lauren's house." Nikki frowned. The others stared at James surprised he actually bothered to explain it.

"Your my favorite out of all you people. He actually explained something to me." Nikki said. "I don't have a friend named Lauren."

"You will by the time this day ends. Once your feeling a bit better we're taking you to my house." Nikki frowned again and sighed. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Lynne suddenly popped up and opened the door. Gwyn sighed and pulled some of her hair out of her face.

"Naturally." Lynne backed up an allowed the woman to talk in. She smiled at James and then looked down at Nikki. She took Lynne's seat. "I'm Gwyn...you're Nikki right."

"Seems like everyone knows my name now." Gwyn shrugged at the girl.

"Well at least they know something. I'm a science major. I work at a lab down town and they keep calling me in to look at things that I know little about." Nikki stared at the brunette and sighed.

"Well you know more than we do on it." Lex interrupted. Gwyn rolled her eyes and Nikki gave her a small smirk.

"So how are you feeling?" Gwyn asked. William raised an eyebrow and watched Nikki carefully.

"I'm tired of course and my ears hurt because he keeps talking too loud but other wise I feel okay." Gwyn smirked at Sly who sighed.

"What about your gut does it feel okay?"Nikki stared at her.

"It doesn't hurt but it feels strange." Gwyn nodded then stood up.

"Can you open your eyes as wide as you can." Nikki stared at her for a moment before doing what she was asking. Gwyn looked at her eyes and then smiled at her a moment later. "Nikki do you believe in werewolves?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Are you telling me that's what attacked me?" She asked in annoyance.

"No we have no idea what attacked you. So do you?" Nikki looked around the room. Everyone was silent waiting for her answer.

"Well of course not." Nikki said. Gwyn gave her a small laugh.

"Okay let me be blunt. Everyone in his room is a werewolf but me." Nikki stared at her. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Including me?" Nikki said slowly. She didn't believe Gwyn and Gwyn knew it. Gwyn nodded.

"You can hear better and in fact you can hear all of our heart beats...you just don't want to admit it." Nikki pursed her lips. "You also know you were attacked by a creature and hurt. Now you're nearly healed." Nikki pursed her lips and didn't want to believe it.

"You are a werewolf because Sly saved your life by making you one. He can do this because he is an alpha. The are strongest werewolves. In order to become an alpha you have to kill have red eyes. Lynne is also an alpha." Lynne flashed her eyes red and Nikki stared at her.

"They are very hard to beat if you are a single beta. In order for an alpha to be at it's top performance it needs a pack which where you come in. You're a beta. Most werewolves are betas and there needs to be at least three in a pack for it to be at it top performance. They have yellows eyes unless they have killed an innocent person. Lex, James, and William are betas but of different packs. William belongs to Lynne's pack while James and Lex belong to Sly's pack." Nikki nodded as Gwyn paused.

"You are beta Nikki and you belong to Sly's pack because he made you a werewolf. We usually ask to make you one but you were dying." Nikki nodded and frowned. "There is also omegas. They are the weakest and have no pack and are virtually no threat towards any pack or hunter. There are very few of them and they don't usually survive in the werewolf world. However you need to stay with us because we need to help control your new abilities, and we don't want you to go on a killing spree on the full moon. After that you can leave and become an omega or whatever. Since you are a student and act like a normal human you could stay that way but other werewolves will come after you." Nikki glanced around the room.

"You mentioned Hunters. They want to kill s don't they?"

"You can pretty much get it from Hunters." Gwyn said. She pursed her lips. "They hunt us and try to kill us to rid werewolves from the world. I used to belong in a family who were hunters but I didn't really want t belong with them. Some are good and only kill bad werewolves others well, they just kill werewolves o matter if they are good or not."

"Great." Nikki said.

"That thing that attacked you also killed a werewolf who used to belong to Sly's pack Leila." James put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "However it was different. But strange animal attack like that aren't really animal attacks when you concern werewolves." Nikki nodded.

"I think I got it." Gwyn nodded and smiled.

"Good we better get going you'll want to meet the rest of Lynne's pack...I'm assuming you already know who they are but we need them to know you and for you to know where Lynne lives so if you need anything." Nikki nodded.


End file.
